This invention relates to tile and supporting structure flooring systems wherein the tile is supported in a frame of elements surrounding each tile and interconnected with each other by shared terminating ends.
There are numerous methods and mechanisms for laying tile in a flooring system for homes and businesses. Many of these systems are difficult for the consumer to use and as such require special expertise to install.
Strong adhesives are commonly employed to secure the tile to the subflooring. This adds to the difficulty of installation, since the tiles must be aligned and held in place until the adhesive sets. Also, should the consumer ever desire to remove the flooring, the permanency of the adhesive makes this task very difficult. Alternatively, fasteners, such as nails, can be used in order to anchor the tiles to the subfloor; however, these means are unsightly if left exposed and possibly a hazard if they loosen. Concealing the fastening means adds even greater complexity to the flooring project.
Further, should a consumer wish to install a heterogeneous floor, such as one combining wood and ceramic tile elements, to present an intricate and appealing visual pattern, the degree of installation complexity increases multifold.
It would be desirable to have a flooring system that was easy to install in a home or business by the ordinary consumer, using subfloor fasteners that were both easily concealed and removed, and aesthetically appealing through the employment of complex patterns and varied construction materials.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an aesthetically appealing flooring system comprised of a frame of connected unitary elements supporting a tile within.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a frame and tile flooring system that is easy to assemble and install by the consumer.
More particularly, the present invention is directed to a flooring frame for ceramic or other types of tiles. The frame is comprised of uniform frame elements, preferably made of a unitary piece of material, each element having the shape of an elongated hexagon. The four short sides are equal in length with the angle between the short sides being 90xc2x0.
Each short side of the frame element is also fashioned with a dowel pin on one side of the angled face and a mated recess on the other angled face. The placement of pin and recess is reversed at the opposite end of the frame element. The recess and pin placement permit the locking together of adjoining frame elements and prevents the pieces from slipping relative to each other. An extension or blind nailer is located along the base of each of the long sides of the elongated hexagonal-shaped frame element, with the end edges of the nailer being cut to match the taper of the short ends.
Thus, the elements fit together to form a frame of interlocking squares having nailers forming a tile supporting ledge upon which the tile rests. The top face of the rectangular section is exposed and becomes an aesthetic component of the flooring system. The elements are dimensioned to match the proportions of the tile to be supported. Each piece of tile will be surrounded by frame material, eliminating the use of grout. A sealer is applied to the gaps between the edges of the frame and tile in order to prevent dirt and liquids from getting under the flooring.
The present invention also relates to a method of installing the flooring system described herein.